The present invention relates generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to a bonus game for a gaming machine.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available, because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Accordingly, in the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game.
One concept which has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a xe2x80x9csecondaryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d game which may be played in conjunction with a xe2x80x9cbasicxe2x80x9d game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game. The bonus game concept is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/835,840 [hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe ""840 applicationxe2x80x9d], filed Apr. 23, 1997, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. The ""840 application discloses an embodiment wherein the basic game is a reel-type slot machine and the bonus game is a simulated reel-type slot machine implemented on a dot-matrix display. The bonus game is entered upon the appearance of a special symbol combination on the reels of the slot machine in the basic game. Generally, the expectation of winning coins or credits in the bonus game is much greater than that of the basic game. The player is permitted to keep playing and accumulating winnings from the bonus game until a losing trial occurs. Such a bonus game produces a significantly higher level of player excitement than the basic game because it provides a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and is accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio.
Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators. Preferably, such new bonus games will maintain, or even further enhance, the level of player excitement offered by bonus games heretofore known in the art. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual award bonus game for a gaming machine operable in a bonus mode under control of a processor. The bonus game consists of the selection of various selection elements, one at a time, under player or processor control from a plurality of selection elements having bonus game outcomes assigned thereto. A number of the selection elements have values assigned thereto and a number of the selection elements have end-bonus penalties assigned thereto by the processor. The selection of a selection element not associated with an end-bonus penalty defines a successful trial causing the processor to continue the bonus game, whereas the selection of a selection element associated with an end-bonus penalty causes the processor to end the bonus game. The processor determines a value of the selection elements selected in the bonus game and awards a credit based on that value. The processor also determines the number of successful trials accomplished in the bonus game and awards a credit based on that number.